Sakit Gigi atau Sakit Hati?
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou sedang sakit gigi. [AkaKuro-Drabble]


**Sakit Gigi atau Sakit Hati?**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, Daiki. Tolong buatkan aku surat, ya._

 **Daiki Macho:** _Oke, Akashi. Eh, tapi alasanmu tidak masuk sekolah karena apa?_

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Auto lagi sakit. Sakit gigi : ( [nyesek deh jadinya]_

 **Daiku Macho:** _Sakit gigi? Aku ngakak, Akashi. Wkwkwk._

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Dasar bangsat! Teman lagi sakit malah ditertawain. Kudoakan sakit gigi juga baru tahu rasa!_

 **Daiki Macho:** _Sorry, sorry, Bro. Hahaha, habisnya kamu lucu Akashi._

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Bagian mana lucunya? [marah mode]_

 **Daiki Macho:** _Yah, jarang-jarang kan cowok genius plus tajir itu sakit gigi, Akashi. Kungakak sengakak-ngakaknya sekarang. Wkwkwkwkwk._

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Elah, namanya juga manusia. Aku bukan Tuhan atau malaikat._

 **Daiki Macho:** _Duh, duh, duh. Yang lagi galau karena sakit gigi, bahasanya jadi kumat, cenderung puitis. Hhhhh_

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Silakan ngakak sepuasnya. Sakit gigi emang sakit banget, Daiki. You must know that. [warn]_

 **Daiki Macho:** _Aku tahu, Akashi. Tapi masih mending sakit gigi daripada sakit hati, Akashi._

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Halah, sok tahu kamu, Daiki. Memangnya kamu pernah sakit hati?_

 **Daiki Macho:** _Yah, malah curcol gaje jadinya kalau aku dongeng ke kamu. [warn: sensitive theme about feel, Akashi. Remember that.]_

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Oke, auto paham. Tapi beneran lho, Daiki. Kalau disuruh milih antara sakit gigi atau sakit hati, aku lebih memilih sakit hati. [serius]_

 **Daiki Macho:** _Beneran? Bukannya tidak kebalik?_

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Apanya yang kebalik, sih? [otw galham]_

 **Daiki Macho:** _Ya, itu. Sakit hati itu sakit banget lho, Akashi. Bahkan sakitnya bisa melebihi sakit karena malu habis terpeleset kulit pisang di depan teman-teman [ngomong apa aku ini?]_

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Jadi hiperbolis. Aku baru ngeh kalau Daiki tukang lebay. Wwww_

 **Daiki Macho:** _Makasih lho ya pujiannya : ) Eh, tapi bener lho sakit hati itu sakit banget. Kalau belum pernah ngerasain, jangan coba-coba curcol. Ntar jatuhnya malah ke "…"_

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Pake tanda kutip : v Pasti malu ngomong, Daiki. Me paham. But, I never believe about that. Sakit yang paling sakit, ya tetep sakit gigi. Soalnya kalau sakit gigi kita tidak bisa makan apa-apa, kalau sekadar sakit hati, itu cuman masalah mood aja yang baperan._

 **Daiki Macho:** _Widih, psikolog papan bawah mulai beraksi. Wkwkwk_

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Otw istirahat. Udah capek. Bye"_

 **Daiki Macho:** _Okok. Cepet sembuh, Bro : )_

Akashi meletakkan ponselnya di meja kamar, kemudian berbaring sambil meresapi sakit pada pipi kanannya. Sungguh sial dirinya sejak semalam yang tiba-tiba terjangkit sakit semacam ini. Beberapa orang sering meremehkan sakit gigi, termasuk Akashi sebelumnya. Sekarang setelah merasakan sendiri, Akashi sepertinya harus menggulung kata-katanya.

Omong kosong tentang sakit hati lebih menyakitkan dari pada sakit gigi. Akashi tidak pernah mempercayai. Nyatanya, sakit gigi adalah sakit terparah yang pernah ada dalam sejarah peradaban manusia. Makan tidak enak, tidur tidak nyenyak, bahkan mau bermain PS-an kesukaannya, dia menjadi tidak berminat, padahal sejatinya Akashi adalah penggila game.

Selama dua hari, Akashi baru sembuh dari sakit gigi setelahnya. Malangnya, ketika dia baru pulang dari sekolah, bencana kembali menyerangnya. Dia mendapat telpon dari Kuroko Tetsuya, pacarnya sejak kelas satu SMA.

 _"Aku minta putus denganmu, Akashi-kun."_

Akashi yang merasa tidak tahu apa-apa sangat terkejut. "Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

 _"Aku sudah bosan berpacaran denganmu. Aku capek setiap hari kita bertengkar terus. Jadi, kita sudahi saja, ya?"_

"Tapi, Tetsuya—"

Terlambat. Kuroko sudah mematikan sambungan.

 _Semudah itu? Dan selesai sudah?_

Akashi, baru mengerti, betapa sakitnya menderita penyakit bernama sakit hati.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Sesudah diputuskan Kuroko secara sepihak, dia langsung demam.

Di antara kegalauannya selama demam, Akashi mengirim _chat_ kepada Daiki.

 **Akashi Kueren:** _Daiki, sekarang aku percaya padamu. Sakit hati adalah sakit dengan peringkat nomor wahid. I am very very very very very very very very very very believe about that now. Hiks : (_

 **Daiki Macho:** _Kan…? Yang syabar lho ya, Bro : )_

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
